krol_lew_kion_x_jasirifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mohatu-córka Kiona
Mohatu-córka Kiona oraz jego następczyni jako przywódca Lwiej Straży. Mohatu-córka Kiona Imię Mohatu Płeć żeńska Gatunek Hienolew Zamieszkanie Lwia Ziemia Stado Lwiej Ziemi Ranga córka przywódcy Lwiej Straży Wygląd Mohatu ma lekko złotą sierść, z piaskowym podbrzuszem, pyskiem podobnym do tego jaki ma jej dziadek,Simba natomiast tył jej ciała ma już po swojej matce czyli Jasiri. jeszcze jedną rzeczą którą ma po ojcu to czerwone pasemko które jest pozostałością po grzywce jej ojca Osobowość w przeciwieństwie do starszego brata (który jest najstarszy jej najmłodszego rodzeństwa) jest odpowiedzialna i stanowcza kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja Relacje rodzinne [[Ahadi|'Ahadi']] – TEN starszy z dwojga braci .zdarza się że to rodzeństwo się o coś posprzecza. [[Askari|'Askari']]-najmłodszy brat Mohatu, gdy pod ręką nie ma żadnej opiekunki to jej rodzice powierzają opiekę nad Askarim jego starszej siostrze za czym ona nieszczególnie przepada [[Nala|'Nala']] – babcia Mohatu bardzo lubi spędzać czas ze swoimi wnukami zarówno dziećmi Kiary jak i Kiona, jest wobec nich łagodniejsza i w przeciwieństwie do Simby nie jest nadopiekuńcza. [[Simba|'Simba']] – ojciec Kiona który jest nieco nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do najstarszego dziecka Kiona czego jednak owy dzieciak nie za bardzo lubi. Biografia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Mohatu narodziła się pierwsza w miocie, a później na świat przyszło jej młodsze rodzeństwo. Od zawsze była ciekawa jak jej tata ryczy tak głośno, dlatego ona sama postanowiła to zrobić, po czym jej się nie udało. Pewnego dnia jej rodzice zapoznali ją z jej przyjacielem: Mahanim. Najczęściej udawało im się uciec od opieki Zazu i od czasu ich pierwszej "ucieczki" od Zazu, Mohatu spotkała nowego przyjaciela: Kasiego, który zapoznał swoich przyjaciół z Ngumu i Unyoyą. Pierwszy ryk i Lwia Straż Gdy Mohatu miała 6 ludzkich lat, bardzo chciała mieć już swój własny ryk. Pewnego dnia gdy zobaczyła że jej ojciec był otoczony przez hieny wraz z jej matką, lwica poczyła niepokój i chciała jak najszybciej pomóc rodzicom. Przez zdenerwowanie do hien, Mohatu nabrała wielkiej odwagi i od razu użyła swojego ryku na hienach, po czym ocaliła swoich rodziców. Po całej akcji Rafiki wraz z Makini oprowadzili Mohatu po grocie Lwiej Straży. Wejście do groty i wyjaśnienie czym jest Lwia Straż po tym całym zajściu Rafiki ,Makini oraz rodzice naszej bohaterki zaprowadzili ją do jaskini Lwiej Straży i jej ojciec wytłumaczył jej czym jest Lwia Straż i czym się zajmuje,po czym Jasiri mama Mohatu wyjaśniła tajemnicę nad którą jej córka głowiła się przez dużą część jej wczesnego dzieciństwa :jak jej tata ryczy tak głośno? po czym mama wytłumaczyła jej sekret Ryku Praojców i również to że Kion jej ojciec jest przywódcą Lwiej Straży , oraz to że to właśnie Lwia Straż i ryk jej ojca pomogły ocalić Lwią Ziemię podczas minionej wojny która trwała 3 lata i i zakończyła się 6 lat temu podczas której zły stryj jej dziadka Skaza zaatakował Lwią Ziemię, owa wojna dobiegła końca niedługo po narodzinach Mohatu. chwilę później Kion z dumą ogłosił że to Mohatu ,jego córka jest przywódczynią nowej Lwiej Straży i polecił swojej córce by zaczęła szukać członków nowej drużyny. Zebranie członków drużyny Mohatu najpierw zaczęła kompletowanie jej drużyny od najsilniejszego czyli od hipopotama o imieniu Ngumu który był synem przywódcy stada hipopotamów potem poszukała najszybszego członka drużyny czyli Kasiego który był synem młodej gepardzicy o imieniu Fuli a następnie poszukała kolejnej osoby do drużyny czyli tej o najlepszym wzroku tą osobą była Unyoya córka Ono i pewnej samicy warugi o imieniu Kulinda a ostatnim członkiem drużyny był jej najlepszy przyjaciel Mahani który był synem Bungi ( najlepszego przyjaciela jej ojca ) i przywódczyni stada Zebr Muhimu. Galeria z Mohatu Mohatu jako niemowlę.png|Mohatu podczas swojej prezentacji Mohatu-córka Kiona - Kopia - Kopia - Kopia - Kopia.png|Mohatu jako dziecko Mohatu próbująca ryczeć.jpg|Mohatu próbująca ryczeć, lecz jej się nie udaje Lwia Straż Mohatu wersja nr 3.png|Ulepszona wersja Lwiej Straży Dorosła Mohatu - Kopia-0 - Kopia.jpg|Dorosła Mohatu. Mohatu, Kion i Jasiri.jpg|Kion i Jasiri przytulają małą Mohatu Kion and Mohatu - Kopia.jpg|Kion i Mohatu oglądają gwiazdy. Mohatu, Kion i Jasiri-0.jpg|Kion i Jasiri przytulają małą Mohatu nr 2 IMG 20180306 220641 wersja kolorowa.jpg|Dorosła Mohatu według Maisha-Iris Mohatu Ryczy Rykiem Praojców.png|Mohatu ryczy Rykiem Praojców na Lwiej Skale Mohatu-córka Kiona-0.png|Mohatu na sawannie Kanapkuba‘s Mohatu.png| Mohatu według użytkowniczki Princess Ava 15 Mohatu and her siblings (live-action).png New_Mohatu_(1).png Mohatu.png 223C66E5-747C-46A5-8629-71C264EAE985.png|Mohatu by TWOJASTARAEXE 928A5829-DBFA-4E3D-937A-33DCCF5093D1.png Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Lwoziemcy Kategoria:Lwia Straż Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Lwia Straż Trzeciego Pokolenia Kategoria:Przywódcy Lwiej Straży Kategoria:Lwice Kategoria:Lwica Kategoria:Dobre Hieny Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Dziewczyny